parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeDumbo
Disneystyle8's TV-Spoof of "SpongeBob Squarepants" ''EPISODE 1 (Bambi's Band Geeks) *SpongeBob - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Squidward - Bambi (Bambi 2) *Squilliam - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Patrick - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Larry - Aladdin (Aladin) *Sandy - Fluttershy (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Plankton - Scar (The Lion King) *Mr. Krabs - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Mrs. Puff - Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) *Pet Hospital Fish - Phobus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Flagwaver - Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Harold - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Fred - Genie (Aladdin) *Suzy - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Evelyn - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *someone else - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) EPISODE 2 (Pizza Delivery) *SpongeBob - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Squidward - Bambi (Bambi 2) *Mr. Krabs - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Customer - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Truckdriver - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Cheese - Bunny (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Pizza - Magic Lamp (Aladdin) *Pizza Box - Medal (Hercules) *Coral - Poisoned Apple (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) EPISODE 3 (HawkDoodle) *SpongeBob - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Patrick - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Evil Doodle - Hawk (An American Tail 2 Fievel Goes West) *Squidward - Bambi (Bambi 2) *Gary - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Artist - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Narrator - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Magic Pencil - Magic Lamp (Aladdin)/Moon Wand (Sailor Moon) *Jellyfish - Chibi Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon Star) *Squid Doodle - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Magic Mustache/Hair - Chip (Beauty and the Beast) *Guy who made it in this video, Because I couldn't think of Another joke at that part - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) EPISODE 4 (Peanuts with Nuts) *SpongeBob - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Patrick - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Squidward - Bambi (Bambi 2) *Tom Fish - Flower (Bambi 2) *Tom Fish's Insane form - Mr. Digger the Cranky Badger (The Fox and The Hound) *Guy whos Sells Chocalates - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) *Guy who got in pain - Zeus (Hercules) *Lady Fish - Belldandy (Ah My Goddess the Movie) *Blue Fish who Sells "No Longer Hanged" Pictures - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) *Purple Fish who being stared by Patrick - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Old Lady Fish - Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Old Worm - Rouge (Sonic X) *Waiter - Gepetto (Pinocchio) EPISODE 5 (Camping Episode) *Spongebob - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Patrick Star - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Squidward - Bambi (Bambi II) *Sea Bear - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Sea Rhinoceros - Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) EPISODE 6 (That Sinking Feeling) *Spongebob - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Patrick Star - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Squidward - Bambi (Bambi II) *Plankton - Scar (The Lion King) *Gary - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Fishes of Bikini Bottom - Various Disney Characters and My Little Pony Characters EPISODE 7 (Something Wearing Snow White's hair)'' *SpongeBob - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Patrick - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Gary - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Squidward - Bambi (Bambi II) *Fred (blue fish) - Iago (Aladdin) *Fishes of Bikini Bottom - Various Disney Characters and My Little Pony Characters The SpongeDumbo SquareElephant Movie Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters